1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear generally, and in particular, relates to footwear having an articulated heel portion that selectively engages the heel of the user to allow easy donning and doffing by entry and exit of a user's foot at the rear of the footwear.
2. Background Art
A variety of different types of footwear have been designed to suit the different lifestyles and activities of people. Such footwear include flip-flops, sandals, mules, slides, clogs, athletic shoes, boots, and even specialty shoes like soccer shoes, bicycling shoes, and dance shoes. Footwear that may be slipped on and off with ease such as clogs, mules and flip-flops have been particularly popular because they permit entry into the shoe, without the need to widen a foot opening at the top of the shoe. Such a foot opening is typically present in footwear for active use, such as basketball, tennis, and running activities. Footwear for active use generally includes secure closure mechanisms along the top and the heel of the foot to ensure that the footwear does not slip off the foot during the chosen activity. Laces or straps extend across the foot opening and are tightened to secure the foot within the shoe. Slip-on footwear is generally not suitable for active use because such closure mechanisms are absent.
While donning and doffing footwear is typically second nature to many people, it may still present a difficulty for small children, elderly, and people with limited leg mobility, especially when the footwear includes closure mechanisms. These people may need assistance putting on such footwear.
Accordingly, what is needed is footwear, particularly footwear for active use, which may be securely fastened and unfastened from the foot of the user with minimum hassle, and further addresses both the problems of ease of use, fit, and performance, as well as effectiveness in construction.